


Wishes

by Jen425



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Fourze crossover, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Something’s missing
Relationships: Don Dogoier/Ahim de Famille/Joe Gibken/Ikari Gai/Captain Marvelous/Luka Millfy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



> I always wonder what world the Gokaigers might have made, if they had taken the wish.

He feels it in the ground beneath his feet. This isn’t where he belongs.

It’s not in his people’s nature to travel, but when he’d considered leaving, all he’d ever felt was… an emptiness.

A sureness that whatever was mean for him out there no longer exists.

It could exist, perhaps, but he’d hesitated. Refused to cut the heels and slip aboard the ship.

Maybe, he thinks. Maybe he could go out there and find… whatever it is he’s meant to find.

( _ Who _ he’s meant to find.)

But how to start, when he doesn’t know what he’s missing.

When? Where?

He couldn’t say. In this new universe (new? Why new?), he couldn’t say if he could ever find them.

The second time, though…

Well, he’s Marvelous. He’s always been good at taking what he wanted. And he wants… whatever it is he feels he’s missing.

And wherever it is, it’s not here on his world.

Things work out, of course. He gains a reputation. And a ship.

An empty ship.

…Oh, maybe this is it. He’s missing…

(His crew.)

  
  
  


The opportunity of a lifetime, to train at such a highly regarded intergalactic school for swordsman. Swordsman who went there went on to be the highest guards of royalty, the most respected of soldiers, the most renowned instructors. Others become notorious, of course, but even that speaks to skill and good training.

And it’s truly everything it claims to be.

But the longer Joe goes, despite having found a close friend in Sid Bamick and long after he’s been offered to stay on as an instructor himself, the more it feels…  _ wrong _ . Like he doesn’t belong.

A past happiness. Empty.

He’s missing something.

When he decides to go, he decides to sneak out. The school had been kind to him, provided him enough to send back to his family. It’s what had convinced him not to simply get a job.

He can help them a little longer, surely.

He runs away with no plan and no money, goodbye notes for his father, his sisters, and Sid.

And he wonders why this feels easier.

(Wonders why he can’t help but turn his head expecting attackers instead of worried loved ones.)

  
  
  


She has everything she ever wanted.

Despite a close call, her sister has lived to grow up and find them both living in a mansion of an orphanage, in the town that is only the beginning of the world Luka has dreamed of building.

It’s not that her world had been that terribly bad off. No major riches, and nowhere to put the poor sick or orphaned, but it could have been worse.

Nonetheless, it hadn’t been easy, when she was young. But then…

Things kept going right. Money. Survival. She could look at every dream she’d ever had, and it happened.

So why isn’t she happy? Why doesn’t it feel good to not have to steal and fight anymore?

And why does she still feel like she hasn’t been able to get to everyone she loves?

“You could always go,” Cain says. “Your sister and I can take care of things here. You… maybe you’re meant for even more. Or maybe you’re just antsy. I’ll believe in you, whichever it is.”

Luka does just that, and wonders why the first thing to pull her attention on the world she arrives on is a man in the corner wearing plain clothes and a really nice sword hilt.

  
  
  


Don Dogoier isn’t a strong willed person. But he has to say, his life is simple enough. Not terrible. Not perfect, either, but he can’t imagine what perfect could be, not clearly.

(He’d never expected it to be… no… what is it supposed to be?)

He definitely doesn’t have any reason to want to go anywhere far from his small tech shop on his peaceful home planet.

And yet.

And yet he can’t stop thinking about it. Imagining what it would be like, to find something. Something he could believe in or care about enough to fight for. To be…

Strong. Unafraid.

_ Something. _

For most of his life, he thinks nothing of it. It’s simply not enough to get through his fear. But then one day, out of the blue, he feels it.

He truly does belong somewhere else. He doesn’t know where, just that he has to get there.

He just wishes he knew how he ended up on a pirate ship.

  
  
  


“Earth?”

“The world is under the care of the Presenters.”

Ahim is exactly where she’s meant to be. Princess of Famille, set to be queen when her parents abdicate in two years, on a planet where her people prosper. They have no major enemies, either.

And thus she has plenty of time to indulge her fancies, just slightly.

This call she sees, she knows it isn’t how a Core Child would hail the universe. She had met one such being as a girl.

“I would like to follow the signal,” she says. “Earth is a relatively close world, and we have the resources to be a kind welcome to the larger universe.”

She doesn’t know why. It’s something about Earth.

It’s something about… now…

She’s missing something. And maybe this is the answer. Pieces could be anywhere, she feels.

And yet. She feels it in her soul.

(They’re all sensing it. What should be.)

Maybe there’s an answer, somewhere out there.

Maybe the answer is no Earth.

  
  
  


Without the heroes he would have known to turn to, Ikari Gai turns to the stars.

Unlike the others, it’s no background ache that something is wrong. He feels it every day of his life, especially in spring. He feels the loss of heroes in a world meant to be so much more full of them.

Even had they existed he would not have known it, but he looks at the stars an imagines streaks of light, across the color spectrum, pushing back an evil empire with the nature of heroes, and so he learns about shooting stars.

But he knows. There’s someone out there.

People he cares about, perhaps. The remnants of heroes’ powers, in another life.

It’s a coincidence that he’s out watch the stars, the night three ships meet in Earth’s atmosphere.

It’s a  _ miracle _ that they see him, too.

But Ikari Gai is just as full of belief in this world, just as good, despite no Sentai heroes to guide him.

And maybe… maybe he’d met the right kids to be expecting this,

  
  
  


So a thief, a princess, a swordsman, and pirate, and his kind-of-prisoner land in a field in front of an excitable human who had waved them down upon seeing them.

They don’t  _ remember, _ not really. Not fully, because that which they wish to remember had been truly and properly erased.

It’s deeper than that, it’s a  _ knowing _ .

That these people they’re…

_ Mine. Team. Crew. _

They’re important.

The silence stretches, as they try to process not-memories,  _ knowing _ who they had been and that this is the world they’d wished for, and realizing the wrong in that none of them had considered, really, how they would meet again.

But they had all known in their soul, hadn’t they? No perfect world without each other.

They’d made their choice, their sacrifice, but it could  _ never _ be each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
